Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 1
This is the first chapter of Battle of Bracelets. =1st Season: THE GREEN ANGEL= =Aingeru's Dreams Arc= CHAPTER 1: The Green Angel Story Aingeru is an intelligent boy. He is clever, a good student, he always go to the high school, he has some friends,... He lives in Mountania Village in Mistia Land. He's a normal boy but his life has changed. One day, one night, he went to sleep but he had a strange dream. He was sleeping when he had a strange dream. It was about a green angel. Beautiful wings, calmed face, balanced energy and the most strange thing, a green bracelet which shines like the sun which the angel wore in his right arm. More strange was the message which the angel gave to Aingeru: «Space is calling to you». What was this dream? What did the dream mean? But the strange happenings won't stop. When he woke up he discovered something that he had seen in the dream. Something which has in his right arm: the Green Bracelet. At this morning, Aingeru was going to his high school but a strange person appeared. Someone with a dark spirit. Maybe he was waiting for Aingeru or maybe he was there by chance. The answer will be known at the moment: «Hey you! Can you show me the item which you're wearing in your arm» The strange person asked. «Why? It isn't a watch.» Aingeru answered. «Stop saying silly things! I'm Drake, the Green Dark Bracelet. And you will give me your bracelet, green angel». The green bracelet started to shine. Two wings appeared on his back, his clothes changed, now they are green, he took a sword which appeared like his wings. Now, Aingeru was prepared to fight but his enemy was also ready. Drake had a dark green suit and he took a bigger sword. The fighting started and Aingeru can only defense himself because Drake is faster than him. But a strange girl appeared. She's going to help Aingeru. Her name is Ainhoa and she is the Indigo Bracelet. Ainhoa is also ready and the fighting starts. Ainhoa (200/200) VS Drake (250/250). Ainhoa starts attacking with her scepter but Drake can easily stop her attacks. But Drake decides to attack with Shadow Sword. Ainhoa (100/200) makes her favourite attack: Glacier Ray twice. Now Drake is losing (50/250) so he decides to make his final attack. When he's going to defeat Ainhoa, Aingeru uses flight and... K.O. Drake is defeated. He disappear and Aingeru and Ainhoa rest there. Ainhoa explains Aingeru that Drake is one of Dark Bracelets, a group of bracelets who wants to confront Space and Time Gods and make chaos in the universe. She also says that they are Golden Bracelets, a group who follows the balance between Space and Time Dimensions. Ainhoa says to Aingeru that he should travel around the world to defeat the Dark Bracelets and get strong. Now... Let's get start to the journey!!! Characters *Aingeru (debut) *Drake (debut) *Ainhoa (debut) Used Attacks *Flight (Aingeru) *Glacier Ray (Ainhoa) *Shadow Sword (Drake) A new journey. Inferna, the female demon> Category:Alange's Series Category:Battle of Bracelets: Aingeru's Dreams Category:Fan Fiction Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Written by Alange